halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle/Jiralhanae variant
Untitled The Brute Plasma Rifle is supposed to be better at taking down shields. Albiet as as good against the non-shield component. I think i'm the only person who likes this gun...--NOTreal1 02:04, 21 June 2007 (UTC) I like the all halo weapons including the brute plasma rifle.I think it is very conveinent and usefull weapon,because it's perfect for battling opponents with strong shields.--0nyx Sp1k3r 02:12, 21 June 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! I think I like it better than the normal Plasma rifle. I only like the original because its classic, do you think the brute plasma rifle is more powerful?, or is it just me?.--NOTreal1 02:16, 21 June 2007 (UTC) :I don't like it because it overheats more quickly, which doesn't work when fighting at medium range or with an enemy who moves around a lot. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 02:56, 21 June 2007 (UTC) When you duil weild it usualy won't matter for two reasons:1.fire one, overheat, fire other, ect...,2. if you fire both of them at the same time, it won't be to bad since the enemie will most likely be dead. I don't understand why everyone hates it so much!, sure its not the best weapon in the game...but it has its good advantages.--NOTreal1 05:22, 21 June 2007 (UTC) I love it. Whenever I have a choice, I take the BPRs over the 'E'PRs. In addition to their increased rate of fire, I also think their color is more pretty than the blue. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:07, 21 June 2007 (UTC) I don't care if it's unbalance but I love dualwielding the brutePR and the bluePR on the level gravemind because I think it shows that your not taking sides of the covenant civil war.It make me feel that Your here to kick EVERYONES ASS,Separatists AND Loyalists. Your the master chief just using what you can find.--0nyx Sp1k3r 14:44, 30 June 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! Isn't the Brute Plasma Rifle supposed to be replaced by the Brute Spiker?-- ΓΣH ÜBΣR Ð1G1P4ΓÐ 03:27, 30 June 2007 (UTC) I don't know about the spikers... I think it will be gone in Halo 3 though... I think the only reasone it was created is so that the brutes could have thier own basic weapon. Pore BPR... Never stood a chance. I to think it looks cooler than the PR, Even if (or most likely when its takin out) I'll still love it as one of my top five Halo 2 weapons--NOTreal1 03:49, 30 July 2007 (UTC) this is my fav weapon in halo 2 Halonerd147 My Talk My FanFic 16:46, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah this is one of my favorite weapons. GruntMaster772 8:01, 22 August 2008 Picture The main picture isn't that bad, but it's a little blurry. Is there any way to get a better one? I couldn't find one on google, but there's bound to be others. Rename It is said by Bungie that the Brute Plasma Rifle is the Plasma Rifle re-painted. So, we should rename it, as we know the official name of the normal Plasma Rifle, Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle.--[[User:JEA13|'Μητσάρας']] [[User talk:JEA13|'κι όποιος']] 14:49, 21 January 2009 (UTC) - [[User:JEA13|'Μητσάρας']] [[User talk:JEA13|'κι όποιος']] :You should know that it is not just a re-painted version. For example, the weapon's fire rate is increased. You should say that is a modified version rather than a re-painted version.--Odysseas-Spartan 15:04, 26 January 2009 (UTC) - Since there are a few differences between the Brute Plasma Rifle and Elite Plasma Rifle I don't see the problem in it, although I do partially agree with Kougermasters. Honor Guard Spartansniper4 14:45, 26 January 2009 (UTC) - One's a modification of the other. That makes them variants of the same weapon; not quite the same, but not really two different weapons either. It's kind of like comparing the Russian AK-47 with one of the many cheap rip-offs that have made their way through Eastern Europe, the Middle East, and China. Doesn't matter either way to me. Smoke My pageMy talk 01:24, 3 February 2009 (UTC) - If it's a modified version, why would it be Type-25? Brute Plasma Rifle will do fine until Bungie releases more info (if they do). — Ko ermas rs 20:14, 21 January 2009 (UTC) - For the same reason above.--Odysseas-Spartan 15:04, 26 January 2009 (UTC) - For the same reason. Also it has a higher rate of fire then the ordinary Plasma Rifle. Incendiary 12:43, 28 January 2009 (UTC) - For the same reason --'Climax Void' . So, it's not going to be renamed? Alright then. —Ship Kouger 22:26, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it won't be renamed. I removed the rename template. -[[User:JEA13|'Μητσάρας']] [[User talk:JEA13|'κι όποιος']] 13:09, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Confusion in the article it states that Cole protocol stop members of the covenant from modifying the plasma rifle, I thought Cole protocol was the UNSC protocol implaced by Vice-Admiral Preston Cole, stating that no UNSC vessel or shipboard AI may risk falling into covenant hands and must self distruct if that risk becomes too great. :Sign your edits on talk pages. I clarified it for you. Whoever put that in there didn't say that they meant the book, not the actual directive. SmokeSound off! 19:04, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Halo 3 ODST I'm curious...if the Plasma Rifle from Halo 3 fires the same as the Halo 2 Brute Plasma Rifle, how will they compensate for this in Halo 3: ODST? Would the new version fire even faster or more powerfully? Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 10:04, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Then again, since the regular Plasma Rifle isn't apparently making an appearance in the game, it doesn't really matter. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 10:06, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Multiplayer Is this weapon available in the multiplayer disc of ODST? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 14:23, September 26, 2009 (UTC) No because that is Halo 3 multiplayer so therefore it wont. No matter how BADASS it would be.Iamforerunner 21:38, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Jackals wielding Brute Plasma Rifles? Are the jackals using brute plasma rifles in Halo: ODST, as it is said in the changes from Halo 3 to Halo: ODST section? Yes, occasionally. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 18:33, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the EPR is replaced by the BPR, and is a really good weapon in firefight when your going for endure, as you hae one person with a BPR, and another with a spiker, one takes down the shields, and the other finishes them off, and Jackels and Red Drones will sometimes use BPR's (the latter will ONLY use BPR's, and can be really annoying), and Jckels and Brute Minors will also sometimes use Needlers---''The ever silent Guardian, the SPARTAN-001, the creator of the universe, DragonLord Seth'' (check out my bungie.net profile, and if you want to have a character in a popular fanfiction, email me at randomdudeomega@gmail.com) Strenght? I read somwhere that BPR is stronger and more inaccurate than the elite version. Is this true? The only difference is that it fires faster. Elite B 04:12, June 30, 2011 (UTC)